


Oh, How I Long For You

by tinycrown



Series: adored characters: anduin [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: Despite the visions and nightmares that plague him, Wrathion will always be there to protect him. He will not abandon Anduin again.
Relationships: Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: adored characters: anduin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Oh, How I Long For You

Anduin stood outside the balcony, arms wrapped around himself to ward off the chill. He shivered and kept his entranced gaze on to the Cathedral, the Grand Church and the pride of Stormwind. A safe haven for those reliant and worthy of the Light’s embrace. 

It could all crumble into madness with one strike of an Old God, and Anduin was afraid. He was afraid for his people, his friends, and his city. The city had been rebuilt by stubborn, hard-working people who strived to make their lives better, continue to do so despite the ravenous threats that marked their world. Anduin wished he could give them a break, he wished that they could live in peace. He knew now that though peace needs to be fought for, sometimes it just wasn’t an obtainable goal. Peace was not an option whatsoever considering all circumstances anyways, even Anduin saw that. N’zoth needed to be put down like a rabid dog. 

_ New Advisor my ass.  _ He wished he’d done a lot more than punch that idiotic dragon in the face. He should have kneed him in the crotch for good measure, a fitting vengeance for his father’s brave end.  _ It was his fault.  _ The darkness inside of his head prodded and whispered, trying to break the mental shields he’d spent so long meditating to build to protect himself from the void. They were being broken and pulled away slowly and surely, Anduin did not feel like himself. He felt… wrong. He felt like he was crumbling with no support. He would fall into the void and become something he’d always feared. 

Anduin dug his nails into his shoulders and struggled to take in a breath past the rock in his throat, his chest stuttering in panic. He rested his forehead against his arms and pushed a hand up into his messy, wavy, pale golden hair. How could they do this? How would they be able to push back an Old God striving for insanity? To drive Azeroth to its brink to murder and enslave every last mortal, fully taking over the planetoid titan. 

When he looked up again, he swore that the White Lady had turned a dark red. The Blue Child falling out of the sky, leaving Azeroth with the comfort of the mothering moon turned sinister, bathing them in the light of blood. When he blinked again, she was a solemn, calming white. Anduin inhaled sharply as the blackness behind his lids seized colors and turned them around into something twisted and unnatural. He could hear the screams of the future, the murders of the past coming back as monsters but  _ worse.  _ Anduin could smell the blood leaking into the streets, covering his hands and filling his mouth. Was that his blood… or someone else’s? Anduin stared down at his palms in horror, his throat choking on a sob as he frantically backed away from the balcony back into his study, reaching backward for his desk, but leaning too far and toppling to the floor before he could even blink. 

He curled into his side and squeezed his eyes shut, deeming the visions better than looking at the twisted, warped city outside where he could see, he could feel  _ everything.  _ Light, how did Velen do this often? Was this what his visions were like? Anduin had quite a few of them before this, but… they’d never been this bad. He scratched his skin underneath the thin sweater and winced as the pain distracted his thoughts from the madness, from the void. 

“Anduin!” Gloved hands tugged on his shoulders and pulled him upward, feeling an unnatural warmness at his back with arms wrapped around him that pulled him closer to it. He wanted to sink into it and fall into slumber, but the paranoia and fear gnawing at his aching bones pulled him from sanctuary. Anduin turned and curled up like a kitten, his palms planted on both sides of his head as he dug his nails into his scalp and skin. Gently, they were pried away the moment they began to draw blood. Anduin sobbed quietly, pushing his cheek into something soft yet leathery and rough. The hand that had once been gloved were now bare and pressed against the tense bone of his jaw.

Eyes that were clenched shut nearly sized in surprise as the stranger’s thumb pressed against his twitching lower lid, stroking softly. Anduin blinked rapidly, scooting closer to the stranger as vapid colors ran across his vision, making his stuttered lungs release a rush of air that sounded like a pathetic whimper. 

Anduin blinked slowly as the hand on his face turned him toward a source of life, of breath. It was hard to focus for a moment, the stranger’s eyes seeming to be almost a dark purple before reverting to a deep, mesmerizing red. Anduin nearly reeled back in surprise, his body tensing and flexing as if bound to escape, but a thick, warm arm wrapped around his lower back prevented him from doing so. 

“I’ve guessed that you priests would start having the visions and nightmares first. I am sorry you must suffer so, my dear king.” His rumbly voice brought Anduin out of his stupor as he stared up at Wrathion dumbly. His eyes softened as he gave up even thinking about any of what he saw, slumping against his shoulder. The arm tightened and Anduin sighed comfortably, placing a pale hand against his clothed chest, yet feeling a firm, steady heartbeat buried under his strong form.

“I have always suffered visions, being under Velen’s tutelage. They have never been quite so… intense… before.” Anduin mumbled against the cloth of his shoulder, inhaling his deep, earthy scent.

“These visions will be different, Anduin,” His voice crooned his name in a way that made Anduin melt, angry at himself for falling for Wrathion’s feeble charms so quickly like a lovesick wife. “They will bring you unimaginable pain and misery. N’zoth wants to strike you where it will hurt the most, where it will make you fall victim to his whims and desires,” Wrathion stroked his ever-growing pale golden locks, tucking them behind his ear. “I wish to protect you from such horrors, but I fear that I will fail.” 

“I can protect myself.” he mumbled petulantly, fist clenched into his overcoat, the leather pulling at his nails uncomfortably. He heard Wrathion chuckle and pinch his chin into his fingers. Anduin stared up at him expectantly, and though his transformation disguised it well, Anduin could still see remnants of a tiny bruise sported on his cheek. He wilted slightly and let himself be subjected to Wrathion’s gentle touches. 

“You demonstrated that quite well, earlier.” Anduin moved his hand to caress the assaulted cheek with the back of his hand, sweeping his fingers down to feel the newest addition to his sharp jaw, the well-trimmed beard. He chortled softly and before control could stop him, he placed a long kiss on the once-bruised skin. His chapped lips pressed against the roughness of a shaved cheek, moving his hand to the other side of his face and pressing his apology into his beautifully sculpted face. 

“Everything about you except for your attitude has changed drastically,” Anduin said near breathless as he moved back, face completely flushed and embarrassed, though with the childish grin spread across Wrathion’s face, he knew that he didn’t mind the sudden change in impulse. “I like the beard.” He tugged on the wispy, curled edges playfully. Wrathion hummed what sounded like a growly-laugh as Anduin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He drew his hand up to card them through his curly hair. 

“You’ve grown up so well,” Wrathion commented, his red gaze analyzing his face with such concentration that Anduin nearly forced himself to look away, pushing against the hand digging into his back. “Still so beautiful…” Anduin scoffed. He had to admit, Wrathion was good. 

“I doubt I was beautiful at fourteen, but please, continue to jest.” He drawled, frowning as he was pulled back to rest against his chest. Wrathion’s accusing glare made him shrink slightly, both arms now folded around his willowy frame. 

“You always have been. To me, at least,” His dry lips pressed against his forehead, “I was expecting a hug earlier. I thought you missed me as much as I did you.” Anduin’s eyes widened as he sat up quickly, staring at Wrathion with such conviction and anger that the man began to squirm uncomfortably, hands twitching against his back. Anduin wheezed and cupped his jaw, lurching forward and tilting his head to the side as he chastely pressed his lips against Wrathion’s. Anduin became slightly frustrated as he was forced to shift his head upward, even though back then Wrathion was still taller than him when they were young as well. Wrathion was frozen though he responded within seconds, leaving Anduin breathless. How many people had he kissed before? Or was he just a natural at everything? 

Anduin pulled away, lungs crying for breath as he rested his forehead against Wrathion’s, slim, pale fingers stroking at the hair covering his jaw. 

“I was  _ sick _ with worry,” He whispered brokenly, tears welling in his eyes, “I was terrified that you had been killed, hurt, or  _ worse,”  _ Wrathion’s arms tightened around his thin waist as he let out a trembling breath against Anduin’s lips, bumping their noses together. “I missed you dearly,” he felt his Light reach for Wrathion as if to confirm he was even alive, and it latched onto his soul and heartbeat, flooding comfort and warmth into Anduin’s mind. “I  _ longed  _ for you to hold me again,” He inhaled sharply, a wail crawling up his throat, “Don’t you dare say I didn’t miss you.” His words were hardly formed, near silent and torn apart as sorrow flooded Wrathion’s eyes. Anduin had a tiny feeling of triumph, making the man understand how much hurt he had felt when he decided to make a decision he hardly knew the consequence of all in the name of optimism. 

Wrathion crushed him against his chest as he kissed him again with desperate fervor as Anduin pressed his fingers into his cheeks. He let Wrathion’s possessive nature impulsively control his body as he was shifted closer and closer until no room was left between them, only intermingled breaths and soft caresses. Intimacy minded the silence as dragon and king held fast to each other, afraid to fall into darkness without holding on to one another. 

Enchanting blue eyes met stark red and together, they realized they could take on the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the most romantic thing I've written in the history of ever... did you like it? If you're really good at writing romance PLEASE give me tips. PLEASE. I'm going to need them from Shipwrecked and Paying Prices (PP as an actual like, functional adult relationship and SW as like a teenager non-explicit 'we hold hands and kiss cheeks its cute' kind of relationship).


End file.
